


nothing's wrong

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: tsukishima comes home in a Mood, and you have to deal with it
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 45





	nothing's wrong

▸ the second he walked into the door, it felt as though the room got colder

▸ you’ve spent more than enough time with tsukishima, both as friend and lover, that you know the little tells whenever he’s feeling down

▸“welcome home!” you call out, turning down the stove in order to greet him at the doorway. that’s when you notice, when his body is angled slightly away from you, even when he’s going in for a peck on your cheek and a mumbled ‘i’m back’

▸you also note he didn’t say “i’m _home_ ” as usual, but you brush it away

▸ you ask him about his day and how practice went, and he replies with a blunt ‘fine’ - which is very tsukishima kei of him

▸ it’s painfully obvious that there’s something bothering him, and though you want nothing more than to clear the air, you know better than to push

▸ so you make your way to the kitchen and continue making dinner, the smell dancing across the room and making its way to your beloved that the frown on his face softens a bit

▸ when dinner’s ready, you ask him to set the table, to which he just clicks his tongue and makes his way into the kitchen, barely containing the huff in his cheeks

▸ you bite your lip to stifle the smile because he’s just so _adorable_ when he’s like this and though he’s trying to be all upset, he never shoves you in the cramped space. he slides through the gaps and keeps a hand on your waist - a gesture that has been done time and time again that he knows it by muscle memory

▸ contrary to popular belief, kei is very talkative when it comes to his s/o so when you’re sat on the dinner table and he speaks with full stops and few words, you get the sense that something serious is going on

▸ subconsciously, as you gently coax the matter out of him, you’re also placing more servings onto his plate. tsukishima on the other hand, is way too engrossed in trying to keep up his mask of indifference that he just accepts whatever you pile onto his plate

▸ “is there something wrong, kei?” _you replace the rice he gobbled down with another serving_

▸ “i already told you, nothing’s wrong. why would anything be wrong? if anything, thing’s are going perfectly _adequate_ ” his voice is a bit muffled as he stuffs more food into his mouth, half of his brain wanting nothing more than to subtly compliment your cooking

▸ “are you sure? you’re not as talkative as usual”

▸ he fixes you with a deadpanned stare at the word talkative. “i’m pretty sure babe - seeing as i had the most lukewarm day and have nothing noteworthy to talk about.”

▸ “you just seem...” you trail off, making him quirk and eyebrow. there’s a piece of rice near your lip and he catches his hand twitching to remove it

▸ “...pouty.”

▸ tsukishima scoffs, digging into his plate to hide the warmth on his face which doesn’t go unnoticed by you. you take this as confirmation, so you begin to prod a little more, keen on getting a reaction out of him

▸ “i mean, you did forget to call out that you were home.” you let out a sigh, and his heart twinges a bit

▸ “no i didn’t. i said ‘i’m back’ didn’t i?”

▸ “yeah but you didn’t say you were _home_ ,” you pout, throwing in a pair of your best dejected eyes that his heart drops further. but he’s too far gone and his pride will not let you have this battle!!

▸ “tch, they mean the same thing you know.” you sigh, and you can see him face a battle with himself. hiding a giggle with a cough, you shove more food into your mouth

▸ a sigh. “if you say so.”

▸ he throws all of his useless pride out the window, because he’s already hurt you with how he’s acting and nothing’s going to be resolved by this.

▸ so he reaches out, arm outstretched as his thumb brushes over the corner of your lip delicately, instinctively cupping your face with his calloused hand. you lean into the touch and meet his eyes, your own overflowing with adoration that he mentally kicks himself for letting his own ego get to him

▸ “i love you,” he sighs, and gives you a smile, the first of many that evening, and you feel the warmth spread across your body as you relished in the moment. after all, you had been the one he had trusted enough to lower his guard down to the end to give you his true self - smiles and pouts and all

▸ “i love you too, kei,” you reply, pressing a kiss to his palm. you resume dinner and the air has shifted into something more comfortable, so you take this as a cue from him to pry. there were one of two ways: you could appeal to his ego and save him the trouble of embarrassment, or you could use this as leverage and tease him like he does to you

▸ honestly it’s not even a question

▸ “so what were you so pouty about hm?”


End file.
